


the grip

by pocketwolfie



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood mentioned, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Memories, Yoohyeon's suffering emotionally, but there're good moments too, dark but nothing too explicit, pretty damn sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketwolfie/pseuds/pocketwolfie
Summary: It's been a few months since Yoohyeon has lost Siyeon in a car accident. The memories don't seem to let go of her at all or she's actually the one holding onto them tight?
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 13
Kudos: 27





	the grip

**Author's Note:**

> i highly recommend to play eyelids and hallucinations (acoustic!) by pvris + deep end by birdy to help setting the right mood.♡ 
> 
> p.s. english isn't my first language so don't be too hard on me please ^^ constructive criticism is welcomed!

_"Siyeon! Siyeon, wake up!” She begged, “Babe, babe, please, look at me...look…"_

_Yoohyeon cried into the darkness, silence swallowing her words. She couldn't let go of the body next to her._

_"No...no no no, please... Siyeonie…"_

_Her vision was clouded with tears. Blood was coming out from somewhere above Yoohyeon's right eye and streaming down her face._

**_Blood._ **

_Why was there so much blood? It can't be hers...It was too much…Why?_

_Yoohyeon broke down, hugging Siyeon helplessly. Her two hands clutched the jacket tight while her head was pressed against the girl's chest. The sobbing that was flowing down the night road slowly faded away._

Yoohyeon bolted upright in bed. Her body was bathed in cold sweat that soaked her t-shirt; a few locks of her hair were stuck to her cheek. It was the same nightmare again, yet the details were different this time. She didn’t move, trying to catch her breath back there. It felt like an eternity passed before the girl lifted one hand to wipe the wetness from her face, brushing the hair away. There was a ringing emptiness in her head. The girl's eyes seemed to be staring bluntly into the dark corner of the room, focusing on something no one else could see. Before the reality could come flooding back at her like a ruthless wave, her hand found a blanket on the floor and grabbed it; she must have kicked in her sleep. Dragging her feet to the window, the girl wrapped herself in the bed sheets. She opened the blinds, then the window and allowed the sky to watch her. It was quiet outside. Yoohyeon plopped down on the wide window sill, leaning her head to the pleasantly cold glass.

A frosty breeze poured through the window, replacing the warmth inside the bedroom with its presence. The girl's throat burned as she was impatient to gulp more of it into her lungs. She found herself enjoying the prickly sensation of winter in her hands. Another portion of air rushed inside and she involuntarily shivered, shoulders left exposed for the touch. Alone in the darkness, Yoohyeon was waiting with her eyes fixated on the night sky. 

Hidden behind the clouds before, the moon was now finally shining bright in the sky. Yoohyeon almost gasped. The pain raced through her whole body, making her tremble as the moon mirrored her eyes. Her hand quickly moved to the window and pulled it shut as the sudden bitterness filled her. Yoohyeon hugged her knees helplessly and buried her face into the blanket, trying to prevent the tears from streaming down her cheeks; the soft cloth took them away, doing her a favor. Another eternity passed before she nodded off, exhausted. 

_“Did you know that butterflies can’t fly if they’re cold?”_

_“Really?!”_

_“Yeah. If their body heat is too low they have to sit outside and bask in the sun for some time until they feel warm again. So we are just like two butterflies right now, enjoying the warm sun rays. Too bad we can’t fly like them though. ”_

_“Your truth. But tell me,“ Siyeon stopped for a moment, moving closer to Yoohyeon. “Are butterflies ticklish?” She murmured into her ear._

_“Huh?” Yoohyeon frowned. “No. What do you me-“_

_“I guess there’s only one way to find out!” Exclaimed Siyeon and without warning began tickling the girl in her arms._

_In return she got high-pitched screaming mixed with laughing and some attempts to escape from her. Siyeon couldn’t help but to giggle at her girlfriend and that, in fact, saved Yoohyeon because Siyeon got distracted. That gave the poor girl a chance to break free._

_“Nooo! Don’t go! I will stop!” The black haired girl gave her a guilty look and pouted._

_Clearly suspicious, Yoohyeon squinted her eyes, staring at her for a few seconds; she was still breathless from the torture. Slowly she returned to her original spot and immediately felt Siyeon’s hands on her tummy: they were pulling her back into the embrace. They stayed like that for a minute until Yoohyeon felt a poke in the ribs which made her whine. She tried to pull away from the girl once again, visibly disappointed._

_“Sorry, sorry.” Siyeon chuckled softly as she clung closer._ _Yoohyeon didn’t fight back anymore but Siyeon still held her like that with her arms wrapped around Yoohyeon’s waist. It was only when she felt her body relax that she decided to loosen her hold._

_“You’re an idiot, you know.” Yoohyeon sighed._

_“I know.” Siyeon's cheek was pressed against Yoohyeon’s bare shoulder. She pecked it softly. “But look at it from the bright side. Now we know that at least one butterfly is ticklish.”_

_Yoohyeon turned around to face Siyeon, a mischievous smile lightened her face._

_“Actually, I think if we want more accurate results we’ll need to test one more butterfly…”_

_With lightning speed she reached her hands for Siyeon’s ribs, longing for revenge. Startled, Siyeon squealed in fear and tried to dodge her hands somehow. Instead she collapsed on the ground, unwillingly giving full access to her now exposed tummy._ _The girls only stopped attacking each other when they both were in tears, holding their stomachs because the muscles hurt too much from all the intense laughter. Yoohyeon crashed to the ground next to Siyeon, soft grass cradling her head, and looked up to the skies._

_“This cloud looks like a whale.” She grinned and took a glance at her left side, where Siyeon was laying. The girl didn’t say anything._

_“Oh look, that one,” She pointed to a big fluffy cloud. “It looks like whipped cream.” No respond._

_“Babe? You’re not watching?” Yoohyeon turned her head and rose up on an elbow just to find the girl's eyes closed._

_She put her hand on Siyeon’s shoulder to gently squeeze her. She didn’t flinch. A sickening yet familiar quiver of anxiety ran through Yoohyeon, leaving a nasty feeling in her stomach. She gently shook her. She kept shaking Siyeon, calling her name, but she wouldn’t wake up._

_Something wasn’t right. Yoohyeon looked at her hands feeling a sticky wetness on them._

_“No.”_

_She couldn’t understand what was happening, thoughts bouncing so fast she was unable to catch them. She didn't want to understand._

_Breathe in. Breathe out._

_There was something underneath Siyeon, something red pooling underneath her head and it was getting bigger._

_“No.”_

_Fear gripped her harder and she couldn’t move. She had to do something._

_“Siyeon!”_

Yoohyeon opened her eyes.

She was still on the windowsill, heart pounding like crazy as she fought the growing panic, gasping for air. Yoohyeon's fingers sank into her shoulders, nails digging deeper into the skin as she placed more pressure with every second. She didn’t close her eyes, too afraid the images from the nightmare would return.

 _“Let go. Dummy, let go!”_ The voice from the dream echoed in her mind.

Yoohyeon put her hands down, feeling a little guilty. She bumped her head against the window; it hurt for a moment yet the girl seemed unbothered. She looked up: the moon was still there, staring back at her.

“I’m sorry.” Her voice was quiet. She sighed. 

“I hate those dreams” She cackled, “Or do I, though? I get to see you again. The ending isn’t always happy unfortunately.” Yoohyeon clenched her teeth tight, her heart sinking more with every passing moment. 

“I miss you, idiot.”

She stayed like that with her mind dazed and wandering in a mist of memories. The moon embraced her, gently caressing her face with the light. Yoohyeon didn’t notice how she began pinching the skin on her hand. 


End file.
